Weatherseals are employed in vehicles in a variety of locations to perform the functions of sealing and noise reduction. Traditional weatherseals may have any of a variety of constructions for performing the desired sealing. It is understood the sealing function can include reducing infiltration of water, air or particles across the barrier. Further, a portion of these weatherseals are often colored to enhance the aesthetic quality of the weatherseal. The functions of traditional weatherseals have been limited to the sealing function in combination with noise reduction and an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
However, there are additional functions, which can be performed by a weatherseal that could either reduce other previously necessary components, or add further functionality to the weatherseal.